Time that passed us by
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: After all is said and done, Ed and Winry take some time out and watch the sunset, contemplating lost time. EDWIN! WHOOP! Mentions of Royai and AlxMei, Spoilers for the manga and Brotherhood. Reupload, new title


Riza: BANG BANG BANG

Me: I'm awake!

Riza: Good, then you can finish the story

Me: Holy crap! Its 2 in the morning?

Roy: Maybe if you spent more time writing and less time readin OTHER stories. We're not even in this, why are we here?

Me: You are mentioned somewhere. Besides, Ed and Winry were busy. Can I go to sleep now?

Riza: Disclaimer.

Me: Get Roy to do it.

Roy: Its your story

Both: Just do it!

Roy: This story does not bring the writer any profit and is not in any way afiliated with the original work.

Riza: It may also contain manga spoilers so you have been warned.

123456789123456789123456789

She had kissed him many times, even if he was unaware of half of them.

When she was seven, he six, a boy had been teasing her about her parents and her crazy obsession with automail. He had punched the boy, sending him home in tears and she had pecked his cheek as a sign of gratitude. Al hadn't stopped teasing him about cooties for a week.

He been mumbling apologies to Al while they had been operating to fit his new auotmail. His head had been burning from a slight fever that was normal for the younger patients and while changing his cooling cloth she had pressed a caring kiss to his brow. Pinako had seen the small scene playing out but never said anything to either party, no matter how much time passed.

As they grew older, the small moments all but became none existant. They were always on the road and she was living and working in Rush Valley so seeing each other, unless he broke his automail, rarely happened. She unintentionally figured out her feelings while leaving Central after HE stopped her from shooting the man who killed her parents. He tried desperately to ignore his feelings after Hawkeye had bluntly pointed them out. Their proximity hadnt helped when the sharp-shooter's words crept back into his mind and he couldn't deny it, at least to himself, anymore.

After years of searching, the Elric brothers had acheived their goal. Alphonse had returned to his body and he had regained his right arm. His left leg had remained as automail, but he could live with that.

He'd been laid out on the grass under the tree they had played under as kids and marvelled on just how much time he had missed while being constantly on the move. Between finding a way to return their bodies and running around as the military's lap dog, he had forgotten what it felt like to simply do nothing. Nowhere to go, no leads to chase, just to sit back and it take everything in. And it was amazing. The lowering sun was warming the flesh of his arm and the scent of fresh grass filled his lungs.

Through closed eyes, he could feel her presence as she took a seat beside him, his senses overwelmed with oil and metal and everything he associated with her as she leant againt the tree. They sat in silence for the longest time before he sat up and next to her.

"It seems like forever since we just sat here."

"I know. You and Al have been gone and I was busy helping Granny and in Rush Valley. I guess we just got lost." Silence engulfed them again as the sky began to glow orange. Neither knew what to say.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Huh?"

"While every other 14 year old was going to school, annoying grown ups and..." The sentence cut off. "You and Al were running around Amestris for the military. Don't you ever wonder what being normal would have felt like?" The alchemist got lost in thought for a moment.

"I never really thought about it. We just got so caught up in everything that it seemed normal to us. I never realized that we'd missed out on so much until we stopped running, you know?"

"I heard Al had the misfortune of catching Mustang and Hawkeye while they were both in the hospital."

"Havoc told me. Apparently the new Fuhrer abolished the dating policy. News must travel fast though cause they were already at it."

"I honestly thought they'd been together for a while. Just the way they act around one other. They almost seemed synchronized."

"Hawkeye told me they'd known each other since before Ishbal. He's the reason she joined the military."

Throughout their entire conversation, his hand had unconciously found itself on top of hers. As they stop talking again, her hand seems to turn under his, her fingers sliding between his, fitting together as well as the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The sun had begun to disappear over the distant hill and the air began to slowly grow cooler.

"Who was your first?"

"Huh? My first what?" Her cheeks slowly turned pink.

"You know...kiss."

"What kind of a question is that?" She remained quiet, in an attempt to not further embarass herself. "I haven't had it."

"Huh?"

"My first kiss. I haven't had it."

"Oh."

The sun had almost disappeared when he finally caught the red and orange sunset reflected in her ocean blue eyes and he unconciously begins to lean closer. Hawkeye's words ring clearly in his ears and he can't help but think of how much he wants this, how much he wants his first and last kiss to below soley to her. As his eyes began to instinctively, he caught her following suit.

Their lips came together softly, simply resting against one another, both being inexperienced in what they were supposed to do. They slowly found a rhyme, mouths drawing away, only to press forward and meet again, each time with increasing pressure as they became bolder and more familiar with the art of kissing. The kisses remained chaste, neither feeling bold enough to quite get THAT far, but what they shared was beautiful and amazing and every good word that the author cant think of right now. But it was those.

"Ed! Winry! Granny says dinner is ready!" The former armor clad Alphonse stood just outside of the door, scanning the area for his missing brother and friend. Spotting them by the tree he made to run up to them, thinking that they hadn't heard him, but stopping short when he saw what they were doing. A smile grazed his lips as he retreated back into the kitchen to tell Pinako. And with the quiet bet of who will be the first to marry between the Flame Alchemist or Fullmetal, Al decided his money was safe on his brother.

123456789123456789123456789

Roy: Me or Ed getting married? Seriously? Does the military have nothing better to do with its time?

Me: Gimme a break, I'm tired.

Roy: But still...

Me: Lemme sleep or my next fic involves you dying.

Roy: Please review! 


End file.
